Wonderful Life
by Park Soo Hoon
Summary: Hanya itu yang kini Kyuhyun rasakan. Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu telah merubah segalanya. Hatinya seakan remuk menerima perlakuan Sungmin tadi siang. Secuil harapan pun tak bisa Kyuhyun dapatkan dari seorang Sungmin. Begitu besar kebencian yang Sungmin rasakan pada Kyuhyun./KyuMin/slight YeMin/YeWook/Yaoi/Mpreg/Dont like dont read :) Chap 5 is up :)
1. Chapter 1

**-Wonderful Life-**

**Rated : T-M?**

**Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan tentunya tapi ff ini murni milik saia#yakinlah sumpah**

**Genre : Romance ||Hurt|| Drama **

**Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Mpreg||Gaje || typo's || **

**Annyeong^^**

**Saia bawa ff abal2 lagi..**

**Asal aja sebenarnya buat ne ff **

**Semoga saja tidak jelek ya ff saya ini..#plak**

**Bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan adanya ff ini saya mohon maaf**

**-0000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari menyembul di timur laut, tampak kemerahan seperti bayi yang baru lahir, menggemaskan. Hangatnya sampai menguapkan butir-butir embun yang dengan tenangnya hinggapi pucuk rumput-rumput berdaun jarum itu. Hawa dingin mengabut itu keluar dari mulut malaikat kecil yang terdiam dalam ranjang mininya, menandakan hari ini memang cukup dingin. Bahkan membuat malaikat kecil ini semakin merekatkan selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Pagi ini dingin sekali membuat mata seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memandangi malaikat kecil yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup enggan untuk bangun,matahari sepertinya sudah terbit terlihat dari balik jendela kamar mewah itu. berharap hari ini akan ada sedikit perubahan dalam hidupnya,perubahan yang sejatinya ia harapkan dari dahulu, ia tahu hidup ini sudah di takdirkan sang maha pencipta tapi ia berharap takdir ini dapat berubah suatu saat nanti walau ia tak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi mungkin esok,lusa ataupun pada masa yang akan datang. Entah berapa banyak air mata yang sudah ia habiskan meratapi takdir hidup ini, entah sudah berapa juta doa yang ku lanturkan di setiap alur hidupku ,rasanya semua itu tidak juga di dengar Tuhan. Dia lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur mini yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. dia mendekat kearah malaikatnya lalu menggendong belahan jiwanya itu. belahan jiwa yang menjadikan dirinya kuat dan bertahan untuk menjalankan hidup yang sebenarnya sulit untuk dijalani.

" Apa tidurmu enak baby?"Tanya sang "eomma"-Sungmin_-_ pada malaikat kecilnya yang masih saya mengusap-usap matanya.

"Nde eomma.. aku ingin mandi bersama appa"jawab anak kecil dengan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang eomma

"Ayo kita bangunkan appa"ajak sang eomma

Dengan masih menggendong Lee Sunghyun putra semata wayangnya, Sungmin membawa anaknya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Perlahan Sungmin mengetuk pintu tersebut lalu membukanya memperlihatkan sesosok pria tampan yang masih bergelut dengan mimpinya. Pria itu terlihat sangat polos dalam tidurnya. Wajah bayinya terlihat ketika tidur. Dengan tidak sabar Sunghyun mencoba untuk melepas diri dalam gendongan Sungmin dan berlari merangkak naik ke ranjang lelaki itu.

"Apppaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak anak itu membangunkan pria yang dipanggil appa olehnya.

"Aigooo baby kau sudah bangun?"Tanya sang appa

"Eumm..aku ingin mandi bersama appa" kata si kecil sambil memeluk appanya

"Jinja? Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi"ajak sang appa lalu mengendong Sunghyun "Sungmin ah kau bersiaplah biar Sunghyun aku yang mengurusnya"kata pria itu sekali lagi kepada sosok lelaki yang dipanggil eomma oleh anaknya itu.

"Nde hyung aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian"jawab Sungmin lalu meninggalkan kedua pria yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma hari ini bolehkan aku ketaman bersama appa?"Tanya pria kecil itu sambil memakan roti yang ada ditangannya. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul untuk memulai sarapan mereka.

"Bukankah kau tau appamu sibuk chagy?"Sungmin menolak secara halus permintaan putranya.

" Tidak apa Sungmin ah hari ini aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk Sunghyun"jawab sang pria yang selama 5 tahun telah menemani Sungmin dalam suka dan duka membesarkan putra mereka Lee Sunghyun.

"Eomma.."Sunghyun merengek

"Aishh baiklah..kalian boleh pergi tapi jangan terlalu lama"

"Gomawo eomma..berarti hari ini appa akan menjemputku..Yeeiiiiii"teriak bocah kecil itu

"Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang baby"jawab sang appa.

.

.

.

.

"kami pergi dulu, kau jangan terlalu lelah bekerja"kata pria itu berpamitan

"Nde…"jawab Sungmin lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya pada anaknya"Sunghyun jangan nakal disekolah ne?" Sunghyun hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas berlari menuju mobil sang appa di ikuti oleh appanya.

"Hyung"panggil Sungmin sebelum pria yang dipanggilnya hyung masuk dalam mobilnya. Sungmin mendekat lalu mengecup pipi pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sungmin ah"kata pria itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Gomawo Yesung hyung"kata Sungmin lagi lalu berlari menuju kedalam rumahnya. Yesung pria yang menemani Sungmin selama ini masih terdiam tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya buyar tak mampu melihat apapun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mencium pipinya setelah mereka bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka kecil.

"Appaaa cepatlah kita hampir terlambat"teriak Sunghyun membuyarkan pandangan Yesung lalu bergegas masuk dalam mobil dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

_**#Sungmin Pov on**_

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, untuk pertama kalinya aku mencium pipi Yesung Hyung. Sesosok pria yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. untuk pertama kalinya setelah dengan suka rela dia bertanggung jawab atas keadaanku yang memilukan. Mungkin akan sangat menggelikan ketika semua orang beranggapan bahwa seorang pria bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang aku terima 5 tahun lalu ketika aku mengetahui bahwa apa yang ada didalam tubuhku adalah sesuatu yang special. Aku adalah satu dari sebagian pria yang bisa mengandung. Bagiku kenyataan ini menjadi pahit mengingat bahwa aku harus menanggung kisah pelik hidupku ini sendirian hingga Yesung hyung datang dan mengetahui keadaanku yang saat itu benar-benar mengenaskan hanya sendirian dalam apartemen kecil tanpa orang tua yang mendampingi. Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak aku berumur 16 tahun. Dan saat – saat dimana aku sendiri Yesung hyung selalu menemaniku bersama 2 orang lainnya yang juga berharga untukku meskipun pada akhirnya hanya Yesung hyung bertahan berada disampingku. Kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkanku dengan luka yang begitu dalam. Luka yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa aku sembuhkan meski aku telah bersama Yesung hyung.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya karena dia mampu menerima aku apa adanya yang bahkan tidak ada ikatan darah sama sekali. Mungkin aku terlalu egois ketika aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak ketika Yesung hyung menolongku untuk keluar dari lembah menyakitkan itu tapi aku tak ada pilihan sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang berharga yang saat ini kumiliki memperoleh kehidupan yang layak dan makanan yang bergizi. Hingga saat itu tiba dimana pada akhirnya setelah aku dan Yesung hyung bersama lahirlah anak yang kukandung selama 9 bulan 10 hari. Seorang bayi mungil yang saat itu juga merubah segalanya. Sempat aku berfikir untuk meninggalkan malaikat kecilku itu bersama Yesung hyung lalu aku pergi, aku hanya tak ingin anakku memiliki orang tua yang tidak layak sepertiku. Tapi sekali lagi Yesung hyung menyakinkanku untuk percaya padanya apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu bukan hanya aku yang merasakan sakit disini. Yesung hyung pun merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Kami berempat bersahabat dan kami berempat pula yang harus mengakhiri persahabatan itu karena keadaan atau mungkin karena keegoisan kami. Tapi satu hal yang pasti sejak 5 tahun yang lalu sampai nanti kebenaran itu terungkap aku dan Yesung hyung masih bersama membesarkan Lee Sunghyun yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan kami.

_**#Sungmin Pov end**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyeleseikan pekerjaannya Yesung beranjak pergi meninggalkan perusahaannya untuk menjeput malaikat kecilnya yang membuatnya bahagia dan melupakan secuil luka yang tak pernah bisa terobati. Mobilnya melaju lencang menembus jalan ramai kota Seoul. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada taman kanak-kanak yang menjadi tempat Sunghyun putranya bersekolah.

"Appa.."teriak Sunghyun ketika mendapati appanya keluar dari mobil Samsung hitam miliknya. Mobil yang hanya dimiliki kalangan tertentu. Tentu Yesung mampu membelinya karena memang kekayaan yang ia miliki.

"Aigooo uri baby bersemangat sekali"jata Yesung lalu memeluk bocah kecil yang kini membalas pelukannya.

"Aku bersemangat karena hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan appa..ayo appa aku ingin makan es krim di taman kota"kata sang bocah riang

.

.

.

_**#Yesung Pov on**_

Disinilah kami sekarang berada. Duduk dibawah pohon rindang sambil menikmati eskrim yang hampir meleleh karena suasana siang yang sedikit panas. Sesekali aku membersihkan noda eskrim yang tercetak jelas disudut bibir putra kesayangannku. Bocah mungil didepanku ini berhasil membuatku menjadi pria seutuhnya dengan sebuatan appa dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan sakit yang kurasa meskipun tidak berhasil sedikitpun mengobatinya. Luka ini terlalu dalam dan rumit jika harus menyembuhkannya. Dan kehadiran malaikat kecilku ini mampu merubah segalanya. Merubah segala keburukan menjadi kebaikan.

"Appa aku ingin bermain disama dengan mobil remoteku ini"katanya sambil menunjuk sebuat tempat yang luas tepat dihadapanku.

"Nde..appa akan melihatmu dari sini"kataku sambil membantunya menganbil mobil remote yang ada ditasnya.

Kulihat dia berlari kecil menuju tanah lapang yang tepat berada dihadapanku. Dari sini aku bisa melihatnya tertawa riang begitu lepas menikmati waktu bermainnya. Melihatnya tertawa aku seperti melihat Sungmin tapi ketika melihat marah aku seperti melihat seseorang yang membuat luka begitu besar dalam hatiku maupun Sungmin. Sudah 5tahun sejak kejadian itu dan aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat batang hidung mereka berdua. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk mencari tahu tentang mereka. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Bagiku selama aku, Sungmin dan Sunghyun bisa tertawa bahagia maka semuanya tidak aku pedulikan.

"Appaaaaaaa"teriaknya memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Hingga kulihat Sunghyung berbicara dengan seorang pria tampan namun tak menghilangkan sedikitpun kesan manis pada wajahnya. Aku masih memperhatikannya dari jauh apa yang mereka bicarakan. Wajahnya tak terlihat olehku karena memang posisinya yang membelakangiku. Sesaat kemuadian aku berjalan kearah anakku karena aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya ketika ia berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Baby…"panggilku kepada putraku yang diikuti dengan Sunghyun yang berlari kearahku

"appaaa paman ini membantuku memperbaiki remote controlku yang rusak"jelasnya padaku

"Ahhh gomawo sudah membantu putraku"kataku sambil menundukan wajahku

"Nde sama-sama"jawabnya lalu menunduk

"Perkenalkan aku..kaaauuuuu"aku tercengang menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Bibirku kelu dan jantungku berdetak lebih kecang.

"Hyuuuuunggg"jawabnya yang bisa kupastikan dia juga terkejut sama sepertiku

Kyyaaaaa apaan ini?

Aku juga tak tahu ini apa..

Yang jelas ini hasil dari kegalauanku selama berhari-hari..

Jika kurang memuaskan aku minta maaf..

Karena memang aku sendiri tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata lalu menuangkannya dalam bentuk cerita..

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ff jelek ini..

#bow


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

**-Wonderful Life-**

**Rated : T-M?**

**Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan tentunya tapi ff ini murni milik saia#yakinlah sumpah**

**Genre : Romance ||Hurt|| Drama **

**Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Mpreg||Gaje || typo's || **

**Annyeong^^**

**Saia bawa ff abal2 lagi..**

**Asal aja sebenarnya buat ne ff **

**Semoga saja tidak jelek ya ff saya ini..#plak**

**-0000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Yesung pov**

"Perkenalkan aku..kaaauuuuu"aku tercengang menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Bibirku kelu dan jantungku berdetak lebih kecang.

"Hyuuuuunggg"jawabnya yang bisa kupastikan dia juga terkejut sama sepertiku

"Baby ah ayo kita pulang"ajakku tanpa memperdulikan panggilannya padaku.

"Hyungg…"kata orang itu lagi menahan lenganku

"Jangan pernah memanggilku hyung dan seolah-olah kau mengenalku"kataku dingin padanya.

"Eommaaaaa"kudengar sesosok gadis mungil berlari kecil menuju kearahku dan seseorang yang masih setia menahan lenganku."Eomma kenapa eomma lama sekali?aku lapar eomma"kata anak kecil itu kepada seseorang yang tepat berada disampingku

"Nde chagy sebentar lagi bermainlah dulu dengan oppa ini dia akan mengajarimu bermain mobil remotenya..bukankah begitu oppa kecil"katanya kepada anak kecil itu lalu beralih kepada Sunghyun

"Nde ahjuss eh ahjumma..ayo aku ajari"kata Sunghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan seseorang disampingku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung"katanya pelan memanggilku

"Jangan memanggilku seolah-olah kau mengenalku"jawabku dingin tanpa melihat matanya aku masih belum mampu melihat mata yang selalu bisa melemahkanku.

"Bukankah kita saling mengenal?bahkan lebih dari itu"katanya sedikit terisak mendengar setiap jawabanku yang selalu dingin.

"Kapan?"tanyaku ketus

"Kita bersahabat lama hyung dan bahkan kita lebih daripada itu"katanya lagi menjelaskan setiap inci kebersamaan yang pernah kami rengkuh bersama

"Sejak saat dimana kau meninggalkanku sejak saat itu kita tidak saling mengenal lagi Ryeowook ssi"kata dingin memberi penekanaan saat menyebutkan namanya

"Dia anakmu?"tanyanya penasaran

"Kau tahu bagaimana dia memanggilku bukan"aku masih saja ketus menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Hanya dengan sikap dinginku ini aku mampu menunjukan bahwa aku kuat tanpa dirinya bahkan 5 tahun ini sejak Sunghyun lahir aku mampu mengalihkan segalanya

"Wajahnya mirip seseorang"katanya menebak

"Wajahnya mirip denganku karena dia anakku"kataku dingin lalu meninggalkannya yang terdiam melihatku menjauh darinya. Aku berjalan kearah anakku menggendongnya lalu pergi dari tempat ini.

**#Yesung pov end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian menikmati kencan kalian"Tanya Sungmin pada kedua pria yang kini ada dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam.

"Aku mendapat teman baru eomma"kata Sunghyun senang menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Siapa?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Namanya Kim Rywoon eomma..dia gadis yang manis"kata Sunghyun riang

"Jinja bisa kau kenalkan pada eomma"Tanya Sungmin

"Tidak perlu"jawab Yesung menyela

"Hyung"kata Sungmin terkejut

"Sunghyun jangan pernah menemuinya lagi dan kau Sungmin jangan pernah bertanya tentang teman baru Sunghyun lagi"kata Yesung lalu meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut

"Eomma ada apa dengan appa?"Tanya Sunghyun ketakutan

"tidak apa-apa appa hanya lelah habiskan makanmu lalu gosok gigi dan pergilah tidur dulu eomma akan membantu appa membereskan pekerjaannya"kata Sungmin menjelaskan dan dijawab anggukan oleh anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakit…

Hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Yesung ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang pembuat luka setelah lima tahun berlalu. Bukan hal yang mudah menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Yesung harus memakai topeng yang menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat sama sekali bekas luka yang Yesung rasakan. Seandainya kejadian itu tidak terjadi mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. jika saat itu Yesung mampu menahan semuanya mungkin kebahagian abadi yang kini menyelimuti mereka namun sepertinya takdir memang bekerja sesuai jalannya. Jalan dimana semua harus merasa tersakiti tanpa alasan yang pasti. Satu persatu menjauh meninggalkan torehan luka yang berbekas sampai pada saat ini.

"Hyung" Panggil Sungmin pada seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"

"Jika mereka kembali apa yang akan kau lakukan"Tanya Yesung dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan ambigu ditelinga Sungmin.

"Mereka siapa hyung?"Tanya Sungmin bingung mencerna pertanyaan Yesung.

"Mereka yang membuat Luka disini"kata Yesung sambil memegang dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung tapi yang pasti akan kupastikan Sunghyun tetap bersama kita"kata Sungmin masih menatap Yesung yang ada disampingnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dibalkon kamar Yesung memandang jauh bintang yang bertaburan diangkasa.

"Dia kembali"kata Yesung lagi masih dengan sebuah pernyataan yang terkesan ambigu

"Nuguya?"Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Kim Ryeowook"jawab Yesung singkat

"Mwo?"Tanya Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sungmin ah"Tanya Yesung frustasi

"Bukan kita tapi kau hyung"Jawab Sungmin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Yesung "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Akhirnya dia kembali..seseorang yang membuatmu merasakan cinta sekaligus luka yang dalam"

"Dia memiliki seorang putri"kata Yesung

"Kim Rywoon?"kata Sungmin memastikan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung

"Ada aku dan Sunghyun hyung..apapun keputusan yang kau ambil aku akan mendukungnya"kata Sungmin menenangkan Yesung.

"Jika dia kembali apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah hyung..yang pasti tanpa dirinyapun aku bisa bertahan hidup..ada Sunghyun dan juga kau yang selalu ada disampingku..meskipun aku tahu masih ada ruang khusus dihatiku hanya untuknya..sama sepertimu hyung yang selalu memberi ruang khusus untuknya meski luka itu selalu menghantui"

"Sepertinya takdir mempermainkan kita"

"Kita yang terlalu bodoh hyung mau saja dipermainkan takdir..Jika bisa menawar aku ingin kembali seperti awal saat dimana kita berempat bersama"

"Jika seperti itu kita egois bukan?"

"Kau benar hyung"

~Ceklek~

"Appa eomma…"panggil seorang anak kecil yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Yesung. Mendengar panggilan anaknya Yesung dan Sungmin bergegas dari balkon menuju kearah Sunghyun.

"Ada apa chagy?"Tanya Yesung yang kini tengah berjongkok didepan Sunghyun.

"Appa bisakah aku tidur denganmu?"Tanya Sunghyun

"Tentu saja boleh..ayo kita tidur"ajak Yesung pada Sunghyung

"Kalian tidurlah..aku keluar dulu"kata Sungmin lalu meningalkan Yesung dan anaknya

"Eomma…"panggil Sunghyun ketika Sungmin hampir menutup pintu kamar Yesung.

"Wae chagy?"Tanya Sungmin masih berada diambang pintu

"Tidak bisakah eomma tidur bersama kami?"Tanya Sunghyun lirih

"Baby ah.."Sungmin masih kelu tak mampu bicara ketika mendengar permintaan putranya.

"Bukankah sudah bersama appa?"kini Yesung yang menjawab

"Aku hanya ingin tidur ditemani appa dan eomma"kata Sunghyun lalu berjalan dan naik keatas ranjang Yesung.

"Baiklah eomma akan tidur disini..bersamamu chagy"kata Sungmin mengalah

"Sungmin ah.."

"Tak apa hyung demi Sunghyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup ini terkadang begitu indah, begitu bersahabat dan begitu damai. Namun keindahan serta kebahagiaan yang melingkupinya, hanya seperti tetesan embun di dedaunan, ketika pagi menjelang, hangatnya sang surya menguapkannya, hilang di telan panas. Ketika cinta datang, di situlah duka datang, disaat duka datang, di saat itulah suka datang, dikala suka datang di situlah kehilangan datang. Memaknai kehidupan bukanlah perkara gampang, memahami cinta bukanlah seperti memahami seseorang suka dengan seseorang lainnya, tapi semua lebih dari itu, cinta sulit untuk di definisikan, karena akan ada jutaan definisi untuk sesuatu yang bernama cinta itu. Sungmin Termenung tak bisa berpikir, itulah yang ada di otaknya saat ini. Bukan, bukan tak bisa berpikir tapi otaknya masih memutar rekaman kejadian tadi malam. Apa yang akan dia lakukan seandainya orang itu kembali. Orang yang meninggalkan luka sayat yang perih tanpa ada obat setetespun. Sama seperti Yesung luka itu sudah menjalar tanpa mampu dihalau bahkan dihentikan.

"Hari ini kau sibuk Sungmin ah?"Tanya Yesung. Saat ini mereka tengah berada diruang makan menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Wae hyung?"Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Aniya hanya saja setelah menjemput Hyunni aku akan mengantarnya kekantormu..aku harus menghadiri meeting jadi aku tidak bisa menjaganya."Yesung menjelaskan

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjemputnya"kata Sungmin

"Ani kau tahu Hyunnie tidak akan mau jika tidak bukan aku yang menjemputnya.."ujar Yesung

"Baiklah hyung terserah kau saja, aku tidak sibuk jadi kalaupun Sunghyun bersamaku tidak akan mengganggu..bukankah dia anakku"kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"Nde Sungmin ah maniss…dia anakmuu"

"Aishh berhenti memanggilku manis..aku bukan kucing hyung"

"hahahaha aku suka saat kau bersikap seperti ini…mengingatkanku pada masa lalu"

"Hyung.."

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah saja?"

"Mwo? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ani aku hanya takut peristiwa masa lalu akan menyakiti kita lagi..bukankah dia sudah kembali?"

"Kita akan menghindar?"

"Aku hanya mengantisipasi sesuatu saja"

"Appa aku sudah siap ayo kita berangkat"

"Ayo kita berangkat chagy…"kata Yesung lalu menggendong putranya "kita bicarakan lagi nanti Sungmin ah"kata Yesung sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah berada dikantornya mengurusi segala hal tentang pesta. Sungmin adalah seorang perancang sebuah pesta. Berkat bantuan Yesung, Sungmin mampu mengelola usaha yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai lelaki yang cukup mapan. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu secara tidak langsung Sungmin menjadi sangat tergantung pada Yesung.

"Sungmin ssi ada klien yang ingin bertemu denganmu"kata sekretarisnya pada Sungmin

"Suruh saja dia masuk"kata Sungmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeongha…se..ooo"sapa orang tersebut ketika sudah memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi nuansa pink. Dengan nada yang sedikit terbata nampak dia terkejut mengetahui siapa orang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

"Wookie"Kata Sungmin terkejut ketika mendapi seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Sama seperti Sungmin orang yang dipanggilnya Wookie terkejut melihat seseorang yang menjadi partnernya adalah orang dimasa lalunya.

"Hyung…"sapa Wookie dengan suara terbata

"Kau…"Kata Sungmin masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang yang sama, orang yang menjadi sahabatnya 5thn yang lalu bahkan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih menganggapnya seorang sahabat.

"Jadi kau yang mengurusi pesta ulang tahun putriku?"Tanya Wookie memastikan

"Dia putrimu?"Sungmin balik bertanya

"Kenalkan dirimu chagy"Pinta Wookie pada putrinya

"Annyeonghaseo ahjussi Kim rywoon Imnida"Kata anak kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin

"Ohh annyeong"jawab Sungmin

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?"Tanya Wookie lagi. Pria dengan nama asli Kim Ryeoowook ini memastikan apakah Sungmin yang akan mengurusi segala hal untuk pesta ulang tahun putrinya.

"Semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencanamu..hanya tinggal tunggu waktu terlaksananya pesta itu"kata Sungmin menjelaskan rencana berjalannnya pesta ulang tahun itu.

"Terima kasih hyung"Kata Ryeowook

"Sama-sama"Sungmin membalas dengan senyum manisnya

"Eomma….."teriak bocah kecil setelah berhasil menemukan eommanya yang tengah bekerja diruangannya.

"ohh baby ah kau datang? Mana appa?"kata Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan putranya yang tiba-tiba.

"Appa hanya mengantarku sampai depan eomma lalu pergi lagi.. eh rywooni kau disini"Sunghyun terkejut ketika mendapati teman kecilnya berada diruangan eommanya. Sunghyun terkejut kenapa teman kecilnya bisa berada dikantor eommanya mengingat larangan sang appa yang meminta mereka untuk tidak berhubungan atau membicarakan apapun tentang dua orang didepannya. Untuk anak berumur 5 tahun Sunghyun termasuk anak yang jenius mampu mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang dewasa. Ryewoon hanya mengangguk mendengar Sunghyun teman kecilnya menyapanya.

"hyung dia anakmu?"Tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung

"Nde ahjumma aku putra eommaku"Sungmin diam, hanya Sunghyun yang menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi Yesung hyung?"Ryeowook masih bingung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin sahabatnya sama seperti dirinya yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Dan anak tersebut adalah anak yang bersama Yesung saat ditaman kemarin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Akhirnya part 2 publis juga..

Agak bingung sebenarnya kemarin mau nerusin enggak..

Bingung mau dibuat kayak apa..

Tapi ya sudah lah seadanya saja..

Toh saya memang tidak bisa membuat ff yang bagus..

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini..

#bow


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**-Wonderful Life-**

**Rated : T-M?**

**Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan tentunya tapi ff ini murni milik saia#yakinlah sumpah**

**Genre : Romance ||Hurt|| Drama **

**Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Mpreg||Gaje || typo's || **

**Annyeong^^**

**Saia bawa ff abal2 lagi..**

**Asal aja sebenarnya buat ne ff **

**Semoga saja tidak jelek ya ff saya ini..#plak**

**-0000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setumpuk map dan surat –surat berharga kini tengah menjadi santapan siang bagi Yesung. Saat ini dia dan sekretarisnya tengah berada disebuah ruang rapat eksklusif disalah satu hotel ternama di Seoul menunggu kliennya yang belum juga datang. Perjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun mebangun perusahaan ini tidak sia-sia mengingat bagaimana kesuksesan yang diraihnya saat ini. siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Yesung CEO muda sebuah perusahaan dagang yang cukup diperhitungkan di Korea mapun luar Korea. Tidak heran jika banyak sekali ibu-ibu dari kalangan sosialita ingin menjadikannya seorang menantu idaman. Mengingat bagaimana tampan dan kayanya seorang Yesung. Tetapi para kaum sosialita itu harus menelan pil pahit ketika tersebar sebuah kabar seorang Yesung telah mempunyai seorang putra berusia lima tahun dan seorang "istri" yang sama seperti Yesung yaitu seorang pria. Pada akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa Yesung seorang gay.

"Maaf kami terlambat…"kata Seorang wanita cantik dan elegan yang kini tengah berada diambang pintu mendekat kearah Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa..silahkan duduk Victoria ssi"jawab Yesung sambil mempersilahkan wanita cantik bernama Victoria untuk duduk diikuti para staffnya.

Victoria adalah seorang wanita karir dengan bakat yang luar biasa. bakatnya didunia bisnis menjadikannya seorang wanita karir yang sukses. Wanita dengan nama Victoria Song ini adalah wanita asli Cina yang menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan terkenal di Korea salah satunya adalah Yesung.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja rapatnya"kata Yesung memulai rapat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Yesung hyung?"Ryeowook masih bingung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin sahabatnya sama seperti dirinya yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Dan anak tersebut adalah anak yang bersama Yesung saat ditaman kemarin

"Kenapa dengan Yesung hyung"Sungmin mencoba menyangkal

"Bukankah anak itu yang bersama Yesung hyung ditaman dan dia anakmu? Jadi kau dan Yesung hyung?"Ryeowook berusaha untuk mencari tahu

"Kita bicara disana saja"ajak Sungmin pada Ryeowook menuju sebuah café yang terletak didepan kantornya dan membiarka Sunghyun dan Ryeowoon bermain diarena permainan yang disediakan di dalam kantor Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menikah dengan Yesung hyung?tanya Ryewook. mereka tengah berada dicafe sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dicafe seperti ini dan menikmati secangkir kopi yang manis meskipun masih tersirat sedikit pahit. Sama seperti hubungan mereka berempat terkesan manis namun diselimuti kepahitan.

"Sunghyun memanggilnya appa"kata Sungmin. Untuk sekian kalinya ia harus berbohong.

"Begitukah?"terpancar jelas bagaimana kesedihan yang nampak diwajah mungil itu.

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi eomma?"kata Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kim Ryeowoon?"Tanya Ryeowook

"Dia mirip denganmu.."sekali lagi Sungmin mencoba untuk membicarakan hal yang wajar.

"Hyung…"

"Kau tahu Wokkie? Yesung hyung bahkan masih memikirkanmu"Kata Sungmin yang langsung membuat Ryewook terkejut

"Sepertinya dia membenciku"kata Ryeowook pesimis

"Cintanya lebih besar daripada itu"

"tapi sikapnya berbeda"

"Apa yang terlihat dari luar buruk belum tentu yang didalamnya"kata Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan akan sikap Yesung yang sebenarnya.

"Apa Sunghyun anaknya?"Tanya Ryewook memastikan

"Dia anakku"jawab Sungmin tegas dan lugas

"Hyung bisakah kau.."

"Kim Ryewoon.."Potong Sungmin ketika Ryeowook berbicara

"Hyung.."

"Apakah dia sama seperti Sunghyung"Tanya Sungmin sedikit penasaran

"Sungmin hyung"

"Dia putrimu bukan?"sekali lagi Sungmin mencoba memastikan

"Dia memang putriku..hanya putriku"jawab Ryeowook sedikit pelan

"Apakah dia appa dari putrimu?"Sungmin masih memastikan siapa appa putri dari sahabatnya itu

"Bukan hyung.."kata Ryeowook "Kau dan Yesung hyung salah paham.. 5 tahun yang lalu sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu"Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi yang kami lihat seperti itu"Sungmin mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"Bisakah saat perayaan ulang tahun Rywoon kalian bisa hadir?"pinta Ryeowook

"Aku tidak yakin"jawab Sungmin seadanya dan memandang kearah Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang kau berikan pada perusahaan kami Victoria ssi" kata Yesung sambil menjabat tangan Victoria.

"Bagaimana kalo kita makan malam bersama? Hanya untuk merayakan kerja sama kita"ajak Victoria

"Makan malam?"Tanya Yesung sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Victoria.

"Kita tidak berdua Yesung ssi jadi jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak"

"Hahaha aku pikir kau ingin mengajak makan malam berdua denganku"

"Ajaklah istri dan anakmu..aku juga akan mengajak tunanganku"

"Kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Yahh hanya bertunangan tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali"

"Baiklah Victoria ssi aku akan mengajak anak dan istriku"

"Aku tunggu kau direstaurant Italia besuk malam pukul 7"

"Nde Victoria ssi"

"Aku permisi..senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu Yesung ssi"

"Begitupun kami"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa…."sapa seorang anak kecil sambil berlari kecil kearah sang appa yang baru saja pulang.

"Aigo baby ah sangat berlari-lari nanti kau jatuh chagy"kata sang appa mengingatkan

"Appa membelikanku sesuatu?"Tanya anak itu

"Wae?kau menginginkan sesuatu? Appa tidak membeli apapun"

"Aku ingin mempunyai sebuah PSP.."

"PSP? Sejak kapan kau mengenal benada seperti itu baby?"

"Tadi saat aku bertemu dengan seorang paman ketika aku bermain ditaman dengan Suster"

_**#FB ON**_

"Kau hanya bermain sendiri"Tanya seorang lelaki asing pada Sunghyun

"Kau menunggu seseorang adik kecil?"tanyanya sekali lagi namun Sunghyun tetap diam."kau mau mencoba permainan ini?"katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah PSP. Dengan penasaran Sunghyun menerima PSP. Sebuah benda yang nampak asing bagi Sunghyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara sama sekali?"Tanya pria tersebut sambil mengajari Sunghyun bagaimana menggunakan benda aneh itu.

"Eomma dan appa melarangku untuk berbicara dengan orang asing"jawab Sunghyun cuek sambil memperhatikan pria yang kini tengah mengajarinya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"Tanya pria itu setelah berhenti mengajari Sunghyun. Sunghyun hanya diam sambil mencoba memainkan benda yang kini berada ditangannya."wahh kau cepat sekali mengerti adik kecil"kata pria itu terkejut dengan kepintaran anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja Appa dan Eommaku kan pintar"jawab Sunghyun sedikit sombong.

_**#FB OFF**_

"Paman? Bukankah appa sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhati-hati dengan orang asing?"kata Yesung sambil menggedong anaknya menuju sofa yang berada diruang tengah rumah mewah mereka.

"Paman itu baik appa..dia yang mengajariku bagaimana bermain dengan PSP"kata Sunghyun

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"Kata Sungmin yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati anak dan hyungnya sedang bersantai diruang tengah.

"Eommaa…."teriak Sunghyun ketika mendapati eommanya yang kini tengah memeluknya meskipun Sunghyun masih dalam gendongan Yesung.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu chagy?"Tanya Sungmin skali lagi

"Paman PSP yang ada ditaman tadi eomma.."

"Bukankah eomma sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing"

"Arraso eomma.."

"Okay baby ah ayo kita mandi saja..nanti appa belikan PSP untukmu"

"Jinja appa?"

"Hyung.."

"Tentu saja baby ah…tidak apa-apa Sungmin ah"

"terserah kau saja hyung…kalian mandilah aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"Ahh Sungmin ah tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam, cukup buatkan snack saja nanti pukul 7 kita makan malam diluar"

"Jinja appa?horeeeeee"

"Acara apa hyung?"

"undangan dari rekan bisnisku..kau juga mandilah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah ditemani warna orange mentari yang bersiap kembali keperaduannya. Meski dingin mulai menguar namun tetap tak mengurangi keindahan sore. Dua pria dewasa dan satu pria kecil tengan duduk dengan nyaman dibalkon rumah besar mereka yang terlihat sedikit mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah yang ada didekatnya. Kenyamanan terlihat dalam suasana itu. terlihat bagaimana harmonisnya sebuah keluarga kecil yang selalu nampak dari senyum dan kekompakan mereka.

"Appa tadi Ryeowoon kekantor eomma"kata Sunghyun sambil menikmati segelas susu dan sepotong biscuit

"Nugu?"Tanya Yesung terkejut

"Ternyata Ryeowook adalah Klienku hyung"kata Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Karena Sunghyun telalu menikmati biscuit coklat miliknya.

"Mwo? Batalkan.."kata Yesung dingin

"Tidak bisa hyung "jawab Sungmin lalu meletakkan secangkir tehnya dengan sedikit terkejut

"Wae? Jika dia meminta ganti rugi biarkan aku saja yang membayarnya"kata Yesung tidak mampu menahan emosinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap professional hyung"

"Apa perlu aku yang membatalkan"

"Hyungi…"

"Aishh kenapa kau masih mau bekerja sama dengannya?"

"Dia bilang lima tahun yang lalu tidak seperti yang kita sangka hyung"

"Kau percaya?"

"Kita harus percaya pada sahabat kita bukan?itu yang selalu kita ajarkan pada Sunghyun"

"Kau masih menyebutnya sahabat setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada kita?"

"Aku pikir dia tidak berbohong hyung"

"Dan apa kau pikir kita tidak terluka?"

"Appa eomma aku masih lapar"kata Sunghyun menyelas pertengkaran kecil orang tuanya

"Kau sudah lapar chagy?"Tanya Sungmin lembut

"Eumm"kata Sunghyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Hyung kita akan makan dimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan sayur untuk makan malam appa..cukup makan siang saja sayur itu menghantuiku"

"Aigoo kenapa kau bisa membenci sayur chagy? Kau ini mirip siapa? Bahkan appa dan eomma menyukai sayur"Tanya Yesung

"Hyung…"kata Sungmin sedikit keras ketika mendengar Yesung membahas sayuran

"Mianhe Sungmin ah aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku.."

"Wae appa?"

"Aniya…sekarang kita bersiap lalu berangkat ke renstauran Italy"

"Horeeeee"teriak Sunghyun senang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang disebuah restaurant italy tepat ditengah kota. Sebuah restaurant yang menjadi salah satu restaurant yang terkenal di Seoul. Sebelum sampai di tempat ini Victoria telah mengirimi pesan kepada Yesung untuk langsung menuju kesebuah meja yang terletak dipojokan dengan nomor pesanan 137. restaurant yang kental dengan nuansa Eropa dengan ornament klasik yang menambahkan kesan elegan pada setiap ruangan. Kesan romantis juga muncul ketika terdapat sebuah meja disudut ruangan dengan lampu yang reman dengan bunga yang begitu indah. Sangat cocok pagi sepasang remaja yang tengah menikmati kebersamaan atau sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai.

"Selamat malam Victoria ssi"sapa Yesung ketika melihat Victoria yang tengan duduk di kursi yang telah dipesan.

"Ohh Yesung ssi..selamat malam..silahkan duduk"kata Victoria mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih"kata Yesung menggeser kursi untuk Sungmin dan Sunghyun secara bergantian

"Apa kalian istri dan anak Yesung ssi?"Tanya Victoria ramah

"Iya..senang bertemu denganmu Victoria ssi"kata Sungmin"Sunghyun beri salam pada bibi"kata Sungmin sekali lagi

"Selamat malam bibi..saya Sunghyun anak appa dan eomma"kata Sunghyun imut

"Aigoo Lucunya"kata Victoria tersenyum ketika melihat Sunghyun memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang imut

"Kau hanya sendiri Victoria ssi?"Tanya Yesung

"Ani..dia sedang ahh itu dia"kata Victoria sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju arah meja mereka dan tepat berada dibelakang Yesung,Sungmin dan Sunghyun.

"Kauuu"

"Hyung..Ming…"

"Paman PSP…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aneh ya?

Aku yang nulis aja ngrasa aneh..

Mianhe jika ini gagal..

Mentok ni ide yang ada dikepala..

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ff saya

^^b


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

**-Wonderful Life-**

**Rated : M**

**Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan tentunya tapi ff ini murni milik saia#yakinlah sumpah**

**Genre : Romance ||Hurt|| Drama **

**Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Mpreg||Gaje || typo's || **

**Annyeong^^**

**Saia bawa ff abal2 lagi..**

**Asal aja sebenarnya buat ne ff **

**Semoga saja tidak jelek ya ff saya ini..#plak**

**-0000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ani..dia sedang ahh itu dia"kata Victoria sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju arah meja mereka dan tepat berada dibelakang Yesung,Sungmin dan Sunghyun.

"Kauuu"

"Hyung..Ming…"

"Paman PSP…."

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Kau mengenal mereka Kyunnie?"Tanya Victoria

"Tidak/iya"jawab Yesung dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

"Eh?"Victoria nampak terkejut dengan jawaban Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang secara bersamaan.

"Kami memang tidak saling mengenal tapi mungkin Kyuhyun ssi mengenal Yesung"ujar Sungmin mencoba menjadi celah bagi dua orang pria yang kini tengah saling bertatapan.

"Ahh begitukah? Mari kita mulai saja makan malamnya..aku rasa Hyunnie sudah sangat lapar."kata Victoria mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk segera mencicipi makanan yang telah tersaji.

Terkejut..

Saat ini Yesung dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Seorang dari masa lalu satu persatu muncul. Dimulai dari Ryeowook dan saat ini mereka harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun secara langsung pada sebuah jamuan makan malam. Kedua orang itu seakan ingin membuka luka lama yang sudah dengan rapi terkubur karena kehadiran Sunghyun namun harus terkelupas lagi karena kedatangan mereka. sedikit membingungkan memang ketika melihat Kyuhyun bersama orang lain bukan bersama Ryeowook. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukankah waktu itu Yesung dan Sungmin melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa kedua orang sahabatnya ini menghianati mereka. semua masalah ini semakin rumit dan semakin membingungkan. Ego masing-masing yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini.

**#FLASH BACK ON**

Suasana hari yang tenang meskipun dingin dengan butiran salju yang indah membuat kesan malam ini menjadi begitu romantis. Empat sahabat berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat bersejarah bagi mereka berempat setelah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun dari mereka sama-sama di taman kanak-kanak. Yesung atau nama kecilnya Kim Joong Won seorang anak yang tertua diantara anak lainnya seorang yang berkecukupan karena memang latar keluarganya yang memang mapan. Yang kedua adalah Sungmin Lee Sungmin adalah seorang anak dengan kondisi keluarga yang tidak seperti keluarga normal lainnya. Diumurnya yang belia ia harus hidup sebatang kara hanya ditemani oleh tiga sahabat yang setia bersamanya. Yang ketiga adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun seorang pemuda tampan dengan PSP yang selalu bertengger ditangannya adalah seorang tuan muda sama seperti Yesung. Pemuda yang menggilai game lebih dari apapun ini juga seorang yang jenius. Yang terakhir adalah Kim Ryeowook, pemuda manis sama seperti Sungmin namun ia sedikit beruntung karena masih memiliki seorang ibu yang bekerja bantin tulang untuknya. Segingga ia memiliki kehidupan yang cukup menyenangkan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang special bagi mereka berempat. Meskipun umur mereka kini menginjak usia 20an namun tidak menghalangi mereka untuk selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Ikatan yang mereka miliki terlalu kuat untuk memisahkan mereka. ditambah lagi selain bersahabat mereka juga memiliki rasa yang berbeda rasa sebagai sorang yang cukup dewasa merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Cinta.. mereka merasakan sebuah cinta dalam persahabatan itu. Yesung mencintai Ryewook begitu pula sebaliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga menciintai Sungmin begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena cinta yang mereka miliki masing-masing persahabatan itu menjadi kekal abadi. Hari ini tepat salju turun pertama kali dan saat itu juga tepat mereka merayakan kebersamaan mereka. saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai yang segaja disewa oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun dan diubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang menarik menjadi persinggahan mereka.

"Tidak terasa kita bisa bersama selama ini"kata Ryeowook sambil meminum coklat hangat yang dibuatnya tadi

"Bisakah sampai tua kita seperti ini?"Tanya Sungmin

"Kalian akan menikah?"Tanya Yesung penasaran

"Tentu saja..aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin dimiliki siapapun"Sahut Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana denganmu Hyung"Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Aku?"Tanya Yesung bingung

"Tentu saja apa kau tidak ingin menikahi Ryeowook?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri Kyu aku harus mengejar impianku menjadi seorang CEO termuda dan membangun perusahaanku sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun..jadi aku tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat"perkataan Yesung sukses membuat Ryeowook yang pada awalnya malu kini nampak muram

"Mwo kau tidak akan menikah?"Tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan secangkir coklat panas dimeja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja menikah tapi nanti jika aku sudah berhasil..tidak apa-apakan Wookie chagy"Yesung menjelaskan

"Tidak apa-apa hyung"jawab Ryeowook lirih masih menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ahh kau terlalu ambisius hyung..kalau aku bahkan jika harus menikahi Sungmin maka akan kunikahi sekarang"kata Kyuhyun sombong

"Aishhh hilangkan dulu sikap kekanakanmu baru aku mau menikah denganmu"kata Sungmin mencibir

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu aku tidak tega melihat Ryeowook seperti tadi"kata Sungmin. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada diapatement Sungmin. Setelah pertemuan itu mereka masing-masing memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam sendiri-sendiri.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil masih membelai lembut kepala Sungmin yang ada didadanya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada disebuah sofa sambil menikmati sebuah film.

"Aku rasa Wookie sedih karena ucapan Yesung hyung"kata Sungmin sambil memainkan jemarinya pada dada Kyuhyun

"Begitukah? Tapi itu sudah kehendak Yesung hyung"

"Seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu didepan Wookie Kyu"

"Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja..Min apa kau dingin?"

"Tentu ini kan Musim dingin"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu?"

"Yakk bukankah kemarin baru saja kau memintanya..bahkan bokongku masih sakit"

"Ayolah Ming apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mainanmu yang dibawah ini..lihatkah dia butuh penyegaran.."

"Andweee.."

"Ming…satu ronde saja"

"Satu ronde?"

"Tentu saja hanya satu ronde"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mmmmmhhhhhh…ahhhhh" Sungmin mendesah menikmati ciuman panas antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dikamar Sungmin.

"eeeeennnggghhhhh…Kyuuhhh!"Rancau Sungmin menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun pada nipplenya. Diikuti lumatan-lumatan yang begitu memabukan.

"aggggghhhhhhh!"Sungmin menjerit pelan ketika Kyuhyun mulai memasukan tangannya pada celana Sungmin dan menyentuh batang miliknya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tangannya pada batang kejantanan milik Sungmin yang kini sudah tegak berdiri.

"Min…Kauu membuatku tak tahan..!"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi semua bagian tubuh Sungmin sambil membuka semua pakaian Sungmin.

"mmmmmhhhhhh…ahhhhh" sungmin mendesah merasakan nikmat ketika kyuhyun mengulum nipplenya.

"aggggghhhhhhh" sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya airmatanya mengalir ketika kyuhyun memasukan satu jarinya masuk ke dalam holenya. rasanya begitu sakit dan perih." Ahhhhhh kyuuuuhhh sakk…ii…ttt"ucap sungmin terisak ketika merasakan Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam holenya.

Kyuhyun melumat kembali bibir Sungmin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sungmin. Setelah merasakan Sungmin sedikit nyaman, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya bergerak perlahan didalam hole yang lembab dan begitu hangat.

"A-aagghh!kyu hooooohhhh..ak nnghh~"Sungmin memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Gerakan jari Kyuhyun di dalamnya semakin cepat ditambah lagi tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang mulai memainkan junior Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Dengan dua jari yang ada diholenya dan junior yang di manjakan Kyuhyun serta gigitan-gigitan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dilehernya membuat sesuatu terasa mendesak diujung juniornya.

'emmmhhh aaanngghhhhh"Sungmin mengerang kencang. Tubuhnya melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak. Kakinya teracung dan gemetar menahan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Cairannya telah keluar. Membanjiri sprei dan pahanya.

"Kita lanjutkan Chagi?"Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun sudah membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciuman mautnya. Satu persatu tubuh sungmin mendapat ciuman kemuadian Kyuhyun membentangkan kaki Sungmin sehingga Sungmin dalam posisi mengangkang yang membuat mata Kyuhyun kembali dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang membangkitkan gairah yaitu hole Sungmin yang menggoda. Kyuhyun menggesekannya dengan pelan juniornya pada hole Sungmin ,ia tersenyum melihat sungmin menggeliat nikmat. Perlahan namun pasti kyuhyun mulai mendorong milikknya dan mulai mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras.

"aagghhhh!kyuhyun…kyuhhh!"rancau Sungmin. Mendengar desahan Sungmin Kyuhyun semakin terlena akan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh polos yang ada dibawahnya. Bisa sungmin rasakan milik Kyuhyun yang besar dan memenuhi holenya berdenyut-denyut dan panas, memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan pada syaraf disepanjang dinding hole Sungmin.

"Eeemmpphhh!Emmph!Ck..Ck..Ck..!"suara desahan yang teredan dan saliva yang teraduk menandakan bahwa permainan itu semakin kasar. baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin berlomba-lomba mendominasi ciuman penuh mereka.

"Argghhhhhhh!"Sungmin mengerang keras. Junior Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk dalam holenya dengan cepat seolah-olah menyodok hingga perutnya. Memporak porandakan system pencernaanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGHHHHH"teriak Kyuhyun ketika dirinya melepaskan klimaksnya sambil menggeram dileher Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan benihnya mengalir deras dan banyak.

"Min kau masih ingin?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang hanya satu ronde?

"Aniya..satu ronde untuk yang tadi dan satu ronde untuk seterusnya.."

"Mwo?Mmmpppppptttttt"

.

.

.

.

.

di tempat lain

"Wookie ah..gwenchana?"Tanya Yesung khawatir

"Gwenchana Hyung"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aniya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Hyung.."

"Nde chagy"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta saja"

"Mwo"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu tapi kan bukankah kau bilang seminggu hanya dua kali? Ini belum ada seminggu..bahkan dua hari yang lalu kita baru saja melakukannya"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Aniya..tapi"

"Kau tidak menginginkan ini?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda sambil membuka kancing bajunya perlahan.

"Wookie ah.."

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Kau yang memintanya chagy"

Malam ini menjadi pergumulan yang panas bagi mereka berdua. Menyalurkan kehangatan dihari yang begitu dingin. Menyatukan dua tubuh yang berbeda menjadi satu kesatuan. Desahan dan erangan mengalun indah di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar. Menandakan kedua insan tengah meregup indahnya bercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikatan mereka yang kuat menjadikan kebersamaan mereka tidak mungkin untuk rapuh. Hingga suatu ketika kejadian itu muncul dan merubah segalanya. Ikatan yang kuat lepas begitu saja dengan kesalah pahaman yang menyebabkan mereka tercerai berai. Sejak saat dimana Yesung mengemukakan cita-citanya secuil permasalahan muncul menguji ikatan mereka.

"Ada apa Wookie?"Tanya Sungmin pada sahabatnya itu yang kini tengah berada diapartemen kecilnyaa.

"Bolehkan aku masuk hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook lirih

"Tentu masuklah"ajak Sungmin "duduklah"kata sungmin sekali lagi

"Aku pikir aku akan putus dengan Yesung hyung"

"Mwo?"Sungmin terkejut lalu menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menuju dapur mengambil minuman untuk Ryeowook."Apa terjadi sesuatu?"ujar Sungmin sekali lagi

"Ani"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghalangi masa depan Yesung hyung"

"Wae? Bukankah kalian akan menikah jika Yesung hyung sukses?"

"Begitukah? Aku tidak yakin"

"Bukankah kalian saling mencintai? Kau bersedia menunggunya hingga dia menjadi orang yang sukses kan?"

"Tentu.."

"Lalu apalagi masalahnya"

"Aniya.."

"Yakk Kim Ryeowook aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu"

"bolehkah aku menginap disini hyung? Hanya malam ini"

"Ini juga rumahmu bukan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta bukan lagi menjadi alasan satu-satunya untuk bertahan ketika cinta itu menjadi penghalang sebuah impian seseorang. Bukankah seharusnya cinta mengalah untuk sebuah impian. Meski menyakitkan asal orang yang dicintainya dapat menggapai impian tersebut rasa sakit itu akan terbayarkan. Tapi disisi lain ada cinta lain yang ikut terpecah karena impian tersebut. Cinta sepasang kekasih yang seharusnya tak terpisah harus berakhir karena sebuah dampak dari impian itu.

"Kyu apa kau bisa membantuku?"Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang berada sudut kampus mereka.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Bisa kau pinjami aku uang Kyu?"kata Ryeowook sambil menundukan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat kesediahan yang nampak pada wajahnya.

"Wae? Apa ibumu terlilit hutang?"Tanya Kyuhyun kini benar-benar panic

"Ani.."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya meminjamiku saja tanpa bertanya apapun?"

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin meminjamkanmu uang tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu Wookie ah, orang tuaku sedang mengalami masalah dalam bisnisnya"

"Kau juga sedang mengalami masalah?"

"Eummm"

"Bahkan appa menyuruhku untuk bertunangan dengan anak rekan bisnisnya untuk mencari dana guna menutupi krisis diperusahaannya"

"Kyu.."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Sungmin Wookie ah?"

"Kau harus jujur padanya..Sungmin hyung orang yang kuat aku yakin dia bisa mengerti keadaanmu"

"Begitukah? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa"

"Wookie ah bagaimana jika kita jual mobilku lalu kau bisa gunakan uang itu untuk keperluanmu"

"Mwo? Aniya.."

"Tidak apa-apa jika masalahmu sangat mendesak.. tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke luar negeri"

"Wae?"

"Kau ingat perkataan Yesung waktu itu? dia mengatakan akan meraih impiannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah"

"Bukankah kau bisa menunggunya dan memberinya semangat"

"Jika keadaaanku tidak seperti ini mungkin aku bisa menunggunya sampai impian itu terwujud"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Aku hamil Kyu"

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang aku dengar ini benar?"kata Yesung tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Yesung dan Sungmin masih diam dengan raut muka tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sebelumnya Yesung dan Sungmin berjalan bersama mencari dua sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan dua sosok tersebut duduk bersama disudut kampus pada sebuah taman. Namun Yesung dan Sungmin harus mendengar sebuah fakta yang memaksa mereka dalam keadaan yang sulit. Fakta bahwa Ryeowook hamil.

"Tidak seperti hyung"Ryeowook mencoba menyangkal

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar bahwa kau hamil? Kau hamil anak Kyuhyun?"Tanya Yesung dingin

"Mwo?"kata Kyuhun dan Ryeowook secara bersamaan. Sungmin masih diam sambil memandang lekat Kyuhyun

"Jadi kalian berselingkuh dibelakangku dan Sungmin?"Tanya Yesung geram

"Ani..tidak seperti itu hyung"jawab Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin"Ming aku bisa jelaskan"

"Semuanya sudah jelas.."kata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada Wookie" jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau ingin berpisah dengan Yesung hyung? Karena kau hamil anak Kyuhyun lalu kau ingin memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yesung hyung? Eoh? Kata Sungmin histeris lalu berlari dengan tangisan yang tak mampu lagi dielakkan.

"Min.."

"Jangan kau mengejarnya..kau tidak pantas melakukan itu Kyuhyun ssi… dan kau Ryeowook ssi jika kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini mari kita akhiri saja"kata Yesung lalu pergi menjauh dari dua sahabat yang dianggap menghianatinya.

Sejak saat itu ikatan yang mereka pupuk benar-benar harus terlepas karena sebuah kesalah pahaman. Ikatan yang mereka rajut selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka kecil harus terpecah begitu saja. Ikatan yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan luka yang begitu dalam pada diri mereka masing-masing. Luka yang sulit sekali untuk sembuh, terlalu dalam dan mengerikan luka yang mereka torehkan sendiri. berawal dari sebuah impian dan berakhir hanya sebagai sebuah mimpi yang penuh luka.

"Min aku bisa jelaskan semuanya"kata Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia tengah berada didepan pintu apartement Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Namun seberapa keras Kyuhyun berusaha pintu itu tak akan pernah terbuka. Luka yang dialami Sungmin terlalu dalam. Dengan keadaan seperti ini Sungmin tidak mampu berfikir jernih begitu pula Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

ditempat lain

"Hyung aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini"kata Ryeowook mencoba menghalangi Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan"jawab Yesung dingin

"Dia anakmu"

"Mwo?"

"Aku hamil anakmu"

"Jangan bercanda Ryeowook ssi..apa Kyuhyun tidak bersedia bertanggung jawab lalu kau berpindah padaku? Bukankah kau menginginkan kita berakhir lalu kenapa kau kemari lagi"

"Ini benar-benar anakmu hyung"

"Dan aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri ini..singkirkan tubuhmu dari hadapanku sekarang juga"kata Yesung lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tediam dengan tangisan yang terus saja menetes.

"Ini benar-benar anakmu hyung"kata Ryeowook pada diri sendiri sambil memandang jauh mobil Yesung yang tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemui Yesung?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang kini sedang berada didalam mobilnya

"Aku minta maaf Kyu..semua kacau karenaku"

"Semua sudah terjadi..cepat atau lambat aku dan Sungmin juga akan berpisah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya pertunanganku akan dipercepat Wokkie ah.."

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Nasib orang tua dan karyawan perusahaan ada ditanganku"

"Apa kita jahat Kyu"

"Entalah yang pasti hidup itu pilihan bukan?"

"Pilihan yang menyakitkan"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu?"

"Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya"

"Pergilah ke Jepang.. disana ada Ahra noona,...kau bisa membesarkan anakmu disana"

"Kyu.."

"Bukankah kau ingin Yesung hyung menggapai impiannya? Dengan kau dan anakmu mash disini dia tidak akan pernah berhasil mewujudkan impiannya, aku juga akan ke Cina dan melangsungkan pertunangan disana."

"Apa kita akan berakhir seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya Tuhan menginginkannya seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju sebuah tempat. Pikirannya kacau, semburat emosi terpancar jelas diwajah tampan itu. emosinya sama sekali tidak mampu ia tahan. Yesung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya lakukan. Penghianatan itu begitu menyakitkan. Sepenggal hati yang dingin kini menjadi panas dan menguap meluberkan segala emosi yang ada. Mobil itu masih melaju dengan kencang tanpa memperdulikan keadan jalanan yang sdikit ramai.

"Sungmin ah buka pintunya"Yesung sedikit berteriak memanggil Sungmin yang berada didalam apartemennya. Saat ini Yesung tengah berada diapartement Sungmin.

"Sungmin ahh"teriaknya sekali lagi tapi belum juga terdengar sahutan dari Sungmin.

"Kau temannya? Sejak dua hari yang lalu Sungmin sama sekali tidak terlihat"kata seorang bibi pada Yesung

"Jinja?ghamsahamnidda ahjumma"jawab Yesung

Mendengar itu tanpa pikir panjang Yesung mendobrak keras pintu apartemen Sungmin. Karena ingi apartemen yang sederhana jadi tidak sulit untuk membuka pintu itu. setelah terbuka Yesung bergegas masuk kedalam dan mencari sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Sungmin ah"Yesung terkejut ketika mendapati Sungmin tergelat dilantai kamarnya yang dingin. Dengan wajah yang pucat Sungmin tampak menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung nampak khawatir menunggu dokter yang tengah menangani Sungmin. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu Sungmin berada di ruangan serba putih itu namun dokter belum juga menampakkan dirinya memberitahu keadaan Sungmin. Yesung sangat ketakutan dengan keadaan Sungmin. Yesung juda sama tersakitinya karena dua sahabatnya itu namun berbeda dengan Sungmin yang begitu rapuh. Dia tidak punya siapapun untuk berkeluh kesah selain dirinya.

"Kau keluarganya?"kata dokter itu tiba-tiba setelah keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu

"Saya keluarganya.."jawab Yesung

"Selamat istri anda ah bukan suami anda mengandung 3 minggu"kata dokter sambil menjabat tangan Yesung"keadaannya sudah membaik saya sudah menambahkan cairan untuk menambah staminanya kau bisa menemuinya sekarang"kata dokter itu sekali lagi lalu pergi dari hadapan Yesung

"Hamil? Sungmin hamil?" kata Yesung pada dirinya sendiri lalu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan tempat Sungmin beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung"sapa Sungmin masih lemas

"Jangan bergerak dulu"kata Yesung lalu membantu Sungmin memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Kau tahu hyung dokter itu memberitahuku sebuah lelucon kalau aku sedang hamil"kata Sungmin mencoba menghibur diri."mana mungkin aku hamil..benarkan hyung?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"Kau hamil Sungmin ah"

"Hahahah bahkan kau juga termakan omongan dokter itu"

"Sungmin.."

"Kau lucu hyung.."

"Sungmin ah dengarkan aku berhentilah bersikap seperti ini..ada anak dirahimmu"

"Apa kau sudah gila hyung mana mungkin aku hamil eoh?"

"Dia anakmu Minnie ya"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya"

"Sungmin ah"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku tidak menginginkannya hyung"

"Dia berhak hidup Sungmin ah.."

"Aku tidak ingin dia hidup tanpa seorang appa"

"Aku akan menjadi appanya"

"Hyung…"

"Aku appa anak ini maka jagalah dia"

**#FLASH BACK OFF**

"Paman PSP apa kau membawa Psp itu lagi?"Tanya Sunghyun pada Kyuhyun.

"Baby ah habiskan makanmu lalu kita akan pulang"kata Yesung sambil mengelap noda makanan disudut bibir putranya.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain PSP appa"

"Jika kau masih membahas PSP eomma tidak akan segan – segan menghukummu..kau mengerti?"kata Sungmin memberi peringatan pada Sunghyun

"Appa.."Sunghyun mulai merengek.

"dengarkan eommamu saja chagy"jawab Yesung.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh bermain PSP Sungmin ssi?"Tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun masih diam menikmati santap malamnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin anakku tercemar oleh hal seperti itu" jawab Sungmin dingin"Maaf Victoria ssi sepertinya kami harus pulang..terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

"Eommaaaa"Sunghyun masih merengek

"Sunghyun appa kau tidak ingin pulang"kata Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan rengekan anaknya lalu memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Sunghyun appa yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Nde Chagy ayo kita pulang..terima kasih untuk hidangannya Victoria ssi"kata Yesung lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sungmin sedangkan tangan kanan menggendong Sunghyun. Sungguh sebuah potret keluarga bahagia meskipun hanya sebuah sandiwara semata.

Dari tempat duduknya Victoria dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang punggung keluarga Yesung yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikiran Victoria. Tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang tahu pasti penyebab perginya mereka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?"Tanya Victoria

"Habiskan saja makananmu..aku pergi dulu"

"Yakkk Kyu..aishh anak ini"kata Victoria kesal

T.B.C

Chap 4 hadir..

Maaf jika Ncnya aneh..

Bener2 lagi ga bisa buat Nc#sejak kapan bisa buat nc?

Sekali lagi terima kasiih sudah membaca ff abal saya ini.

Masih aneh?memang..

Mungkin kalian akan merasa kecewa karena konfliknya hanya sepele..

Saya ga tega bikin mereka selingkuh beneran…

Kasihann..

Akhir kata

Gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**-Wonderful Life-**

**Rated : T-M**

**Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan tentunya tapi ff ini murni milik saia#yakinlah sumpah**

**Genre : Romance ||Hurt|| Drama **

**Warning : || Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI || Mpreg||Gaje || typo's || **

**Annyeong^^**

**Saia bawa ff abal2 lagi..**

**Asal aja sebenarnya buat ne ff **

**Semoga saja tidak jelek ya ff saya ini..#plak**

**-0000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?"Tanya Victoria

"Habiskan saja makananmu..aku pergi dulu"

"Yakkk Kyu..aishh anak ini"kata Victoria kesal

**#Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku terdiam membeku melihat keharmonisan dua orang didepanku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku harus bertemu dengan mereka, dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi namun membenciku. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana kebencian terpancar jelas dalam mata mereka. benarkah lima tahun yang lalu hingga sampai saat ini mereka masih membenciku. Kebencian yang muncul semata-mata bukan karena kesalahanku. Aku terlalu dipojokan dengan masalah yang menimpa keluargaku. Keadaan seakan tak berpihak padaku. Haruskah aku hanya berpangku diam ketika hidup dan mati seseorang bergantung padaku? Namun apapun itu aku tetap tidak bisa berusaha jujur kepada mereka. aku sadar bahwa luka itu terlalu dalam untuk mereka mengerti. Aku juga tahu bahwa rasa benci mereka terlalu besar dari rasa sayang mereka.

Kebersamaan Sungmin dan Yesung hyung membuatku bertanya-tanya Bagaimana mungkin mereka hidup bersama bahkan sampai mempunyai seorang putra. Bukankah anak itu yang ada ditaman kemarin. Jadi dia anak Yesung hyung dan Sungmin. Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya berkhianat? Bukankah dengan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia tadi itu sudah membuktikan bahwa sejak lima tahun yang lalu keduanya terlibat suatu hubungan. seharusnya Yesung hyung menyadari sesuatu ketika aku bersama Victoria bukan Ryeowook. Harusnya mereka sadar sejak awal bahwa aku memang tidak berkhianat. Sama sekali tidak.

Kejadian hari ini terlalu mengejutkanku. Benar-benar aku tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi setelah lima tahun yang lalu. Bahkan aku bisa melihat bagaimana kebahagian yang timbul dari dua pasangan yang teluka karena diriku.

**#Kyuhyun POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka masih terdiam di dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang membuka suara bahkan Sunghyun yang selalu merengek karena keinginannya tidak dapat dipenuhi. Keheningan menyelimuti mobil mewah milik Yesung yang dipesannya khusus. Yesung terdiam berkosentrasi dalam menyetir begitupula dengan Sungmin yang hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan jalanan kota yang indah dengan gemerlap lampu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan mereka yaitu tempat tinggal mereka. dengan pelan Yesung membuka pintu mobil lalu beralih keluar dan menuju pintu belakang berusaha menggendong Sunghyun yang telah tertidur. Tanpa memperdulikan Sunghyun, Sungmin langsung saja masuk dalam rumah mereka membiarkan Yesung yang menggendong Sunghyun.

"Kenapa belum tidur"Tanya Yesung setelah merebahkan Sunghyun dikamar tidurnya dan mendapati Sungmin masih duduk manis di ruang makan dengan segelas wine ditangannya.

"Bahkan dia bertunangan dengan seorang perempuan"Kata Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas winenya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka paman PSP yang dimaksud Sunghyun adalah Kyuhyun"ujar yesung sambil menungkan wine kedalam gelasnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?"Tanya Sungmin khawatir"Mereka berdua telah kembali"katanya sekali lagi

"Aku akan mengurusnya"

"Apakah kita benar-benar pindah saja hyung?"

"Kita tidak mungkin terus menghindari mereka Sungmin ah"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sunghyun semakin dekat dengannya"

"Tenanglah bukankah dia anakku"

"Yahh dia memang anakmu hyung"

"Cukup untuk winenya..pergilah tidur..kita akan seleseikan ini nanti saat pikiran kita tenang"

"Hyung.."

"Nde?"

"Terima kasih untuk lima tahun ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Yesung Pov**

Mereka telah kembali. Bukan hanya Wookie bahkan Kyuhyun telah kembali. Luka ini benar-benar akan terkuak kembali menambah kesakitan yang aku alami selama lima tahun ini. aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku membawa Sungmin dan Sunghyun pergi dari sini melupakan semuanya. Melupakan cinta yang sama sekali tidak mampu aku hapus. Cintaku ini terlalu besar untuk membenci dirinya. Tapi egoku saat itu juga sangat besar untuk membencinya. Harus kuakui bahwa aku memang masih mencintainya. Mencintai dirinya yang telah menghianati diriku. Bahkan hidup bersama dengan Sungmin selama lima tahun pun tak mampu mengubah segalanya. Mengubah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku yaitu cinta.

Satu hal yang membuatku sedikit bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun bersama Wookie dan anaknya tapi kenapa dia malah bersama Victoria? Dan bukankah Victoria kekasih dari Changmin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah mereka telah berpisah?atau memang mereka tidak benar-benar bersama? Aku harus mencari tahu tentang semua ini.

"Cari tahu semuanya tentang Kim Ryewook..dan secepatnya laporkan padaku"

**#Yesung POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Sungmin Pov**

Kami bertiga mempunyai kehidupan yang bahagia meskipun kadang mendapat pandangan miring dari sebagian orang tapi setelah mereka hadir akankah kami tetap menjadi satu keluarga utuh atau memang sampai disini takdir mempermainkan kami. Cinta pertama Yesung hyung hadir kembali begitu pula dengan cintaku. Kini kami berdua dihadapkan dalam dua permasalah yang sama, luka yang sama bahkan mungkin akhir yang sama jika aku dan Yesung hyung memilih jawaban yang sama. Sunggguh ini benar-benar rumit.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Bahkan segelas wine pun tak mampu membuatku cukup tenang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Sunghyun? Kenapa mereka harus muncul? Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sekarang. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa menghadapi dua orang dari kisah lalu itu. seharusnya aku memang mengikuti perintah Yesung hyung untuk tidak mengurusi persiapan ulang tahun putri Ryeowook.

Aku pikir lima tahun ini aku mampu melupakan kejadian itu. tapi disetiap aku memejamkan mata ini selalu dia yang aku bayangkan. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan Sunghyun, dia begitu mirip dengannya. Mulai dari makanan hingga hobinya pun sama seperti dirinya. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kenapa kau mempermainkan kami seperti ini? ini menyakitkan. Sangat-sangat menyakitkan.

**#Sungmin POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

**#Ryeowook POV **

Akhirnya aku kembali ke negaraku. Setelah lima tahun berlalu akhirnya aku menginjakan kakiku disini. Tempat dimana persahabatan, cinta sekaligus luka berawal. Selama di Jepang aku tidak bisa melupakan dirinya. Hari-hariku tidak lepas dari berita tentang dirinya. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan sedetikpun untuk tidak mencari tahu tentang Yesung. Yah keputusanku untuk pergi dari dirinya mungkin memang keputusan yang benar ketika aku bisa melihat senyum kepuasan dalam dirinya karena kesuksesan yang ia raih. Hingga akhirnya saat itu tiba, saat dimana aku kembali ke Korea karena ibuku yang meminta. Karena pekerjaanku di Jepang bisa aku tinggalkan maka aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dan berangkat Ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan ibuku sekaligus merayakan Ulang tahun putri semata wayangku. Paling tidak ada beberapa klienku yang berada di Korea yang bisa aku undang.

Sore itu ketika aku menemani putriku disebuah taman aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang kesulitan memperbaiki mainannya. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan membantunya. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar sebuah suara yang aku rindukan selama lima tahun ini. aku melihat bagaimana Yesung hyung sangat dekat dengan anak yang aku tolong ini. dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika anak ini memangilnya appa. Kata itu membuatku seperti menerima tikaman seribu pisau. Mungkinkah dia anak Yesung hyung? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Sebuah kejutan juga aku terima ketika aku menemui pemilik EO yang mengurusi persiapan pesta ulang tahun putriku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pemiliknya adalah sahabatku sendiri Sungmin hyung. Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah saat dimana anak yang ku temui ditaman datang menghampiri Sungmin hyung dan memanggilnya eomma. Jadi selama ini Yesung dan Sungmin menikah dan mempunyai anak? Lalu bagaimana dengan anakku?bukankah anakku juga berhak tahu siapa ayahnya, berhak memperoleh kasih sayang sama seperti Sunghyun? Tuhan sampai kapan Kau menyiksa kami seperti ini?

**#Ryeowook POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma hari ini aku tidak mau membawa bekal lagi"kata Sunghyun mulai merengek lagi.

"Wae? Kau akan kelaparan nanti" kata Sungmin sambil memasukan beberapa Sandwich dalam kotak bekal pink milik Sunghyun

"Aku hanya ingin roti isi daging eomma bukan semua sayur seperti itu"Sunghyun mulai terisak

"tidak bisa..jangan makan daging terlalu banyak kulitmu bisa pucat chagy.."kata Sungmin masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya

"Ada apa ini kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?"Tanya Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnnya

"Aku tidak ingin makan sayur appa"rengek Sunghyun pada ayahnya

"Jangan mencoba mencari perlindungan pada ayahmu"kata Sungmin

"Kenapa tidak mau chagi? Bukankah sayuran itu sehat? Lihat eomma juga membawakan bekal appa sama sepertimu"kata Yesung mencoba untukmenasehati Sunghyun

"Liat bukankan ayahmu juga mendapat bekal yang sama..jadi jangan membantah eomma lagi"kata Sungmin. Sunghyung hanya diam dan menunduk. Dia tidak pernah melihat pria yang ia panggil eomma ini menjadi sangat marah seperti pagi ini hanya karena sebuah sayuran.

"Sungmin ah.." panggil Yesung"jangan terlalu galak padanya"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia sama seperti dia yang membenci sayuran..Sunghyun adalah anak kita jadi aku ingin dia sama seperti kita"

"Sungmin ah"

"Aku tidak ingin bayangannya ada dalam diri Sunghyun"

"Eomma.."

"Sungmin ah.."

"Kalian pergilah jangan sampai terlambat"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukan tentang Kim Ryeowook tuan" kata seseorang kepercayaan Yesung.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan"Tanya Yesung. Kini dirinya tengah terduduk di kursi singgasana kebanggaannya selama lima tahun.

"Dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang, dia bekerja sebagai seorang Chef di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Jepang dan mempunyai dua buah restaurant dan mempunyai seorang putri bernama Kim Ryeowoon."kata orang itu menjelaskan

"Siapa ayah dari anak itu?"

"Menurut penyelidikan saya ayah dari anak itu adalah orang Korea, lima tahun yang lalu Kim Ryeowook melarikan diri ke Jepang untuk melahirkan anak tersebut"

"Lima tahun yang lalu?"Yesung mengernyitkan alis tebalnya

"Dan satu lagi tuan di Jepang ia pernah tinggal bersama Cho ahra putri Cho Seung Heun dari Cho Cooperation"

"Cari tahu siapa ayah anak itu"

"Baik tuan.. saya permisi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah taman kanak-kanak sangat ramai. Karena waktu istirahat semua anak diijinkan untuk bermain maupun memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Ketika anak-anak yang lainnya bermain Sughyun terdiam dibawah pohon rindang sambil memandangi roti penuh sayuran itu.

"Oppa kau kenapa"Tanya Ryeowoon yang kini satu sekolah dengan Sunghyun. Karena Ryeowook ingin anaknya sekolah di Korea maka ia menyekolahkan anaknya disini dan akan mulai tinggal dengan neneknya di Korea sedangkan Ryeowook setelah masa cutinya habis ia akan kembali ke Jepang.

"Ani.."jawab Sunghyun malas

"Kau tidak makan oppa"Tanya Ryeowoon lagi

"Ani.." kata Sunghyun masih dengan rasa malas

"Wae? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Ani..eommaku selalu memasak makanan enak tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukai Sayuran"

"Mau bertukar makanan denganku.. hari ini eommaku membawakanku nasi goreng special untukku"

"Benarkah? Tapi apa kau mau memakan roti isi sayuran dengan sosis yang sedikit ini?"

"Gwenchana oppa" kata Ryeowoon lalu mereka saling bertukar makanan. Tampak Sunghyun memakan nasi goreng itu begitu lahap begitupula dengan Ryeowoon.

" Kau menyukai sayuran Woonie?" Tanya Sunghyun sambil masih mengunyah nasi gorengnya.

"Sangat suka.. kata eomma sayuran akan membuat wajah kita berseri dan tubuh kita sehat"

"Lalu apa kata ayahmu? Kata ayahku sayuran juga membuat tubuh kita sehat tapi aku benar-benar membenci benda berwarna warni itu"kata Sunghyun tanpa melihat Ryeowoon yang kini terdiam karena pertanyaan Sunghyun."Wonnie ah…gwenchana? Apa rotinya tidak enak?"

"Aniya oppa.."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Aniya…bagaimana rasanya punya ayah oppa?"

"sangat menyenangkan.."

"Aku iri padamu oppa"

"Wae?"

"Aku juga ingin punya ayah sepertimu"

"Kau tidak punya ayah?"

"Kata eomma ayahku adalah orang baik dan sukses tapi ia sedang menjalankan misi rahasia jadi aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang"

"Jinja? Apa ayahmu seorang FBI?"

"Mungkin semacam itu oppa..aku juga tidak tahu eomma terlalu jarang membahasnya"

"Kau bisa menganggap ayahku sebagai ayahmu juga"

"Jinja? Tapi oppa aku juga punya paman yang selalu bersamaku bahkan sudah seperti appaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Dia pintar dalam segala hal sama sepertimu oppa, bahkan dia juga membenci sayur sama sepertimu"

"benarkan ada orang seperti itu?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan orang seperti itu oppa"

"Maksudku orang yang tidak menyukai sayur"

"Pulang sekolah nanti dia akan menjemputku oppa..kau bisa mengenalnya"

"Baiklah..habiskan makananmu ne.. jika kau membutuhkan seorang ayah aku bisa menjadi ayahmu"

"Jinja? Gomawo oppa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesibukan terlihat dari ruangan Sungmin. Ia harus turun secara langsung untuk melihat bagaimana pekerjaan pegawainya melalu laporan yang ia terima. jika ia merasa tidak yakin dengan laporan itu makan ia akan mendatangi tempat dimana persiapan itu berlangsung. Sama seperti kali ini ketika ia merasa tidak puas dengan hasil laporan dari pegawainya ia memutuskan untuk meninjau sendiri pekerjaan para pegawainya. Dan alhasil memang terjadi kekacauan dalam makanan yang disediakan. Dengan ketelitian yang dimiliki Sungmin inilah yang membuat usaha yang ia rintis berkembang begitu pesat. Bahkan bisa dikatan sukses besar. Banyak kaum sosialita yang memakainya untuk menangani acara yang mereka adakan.

Tiga hari lagi adalah gilaran Sungmin harus menangani dan mengatur segala persiapan untuk pesta perayaan putrid Ryeowook. Sungmin berfikir seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasehat Yesung waktu itu yang tidak akan membuatnya merasa terjepit dalam posisi yang sulit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuat tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Hari ini dirinya telah berjanji pada Ryeowoon. Sejak kelahirannya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah melewatkan untuk meluangkan waktu melihat perkembangan putri sahabatnya itu. karena ibu Ryeowook yang tidak berada disampingnya maka Kyuhyun yang menjaganya melalui noonanya. Ryeowoon sudah seperti anak Kyuhyun. Ikatan mereka begitu dekat karena memang sejak kecil Kyuhyun selalu bersamanya. Bahkan selalu memberi apa yang Ryeowoon minta. Karena itulah Kyuhyun sangat senang ketika Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan putrinya di Korea. Meskipun Kyuhyun sempat meminta agar Ryeowoon tinggal bersamanya namun Ryeowook menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa Kyuhyun seorang bujangan yang tidak mungkin tinggal dengan seorang anak kecil bahkan belum pernah merawat seorang anak. Karena alasan itu Kyuhyun tidak mampu membantah lagi.

Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan yaitu sekolahan Ryeowoon, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dimana sering anak anak gunakan untuk menunggu jemputannya.

"Paman…"teriak Ryeowoon lalu berlari kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Paman merindukanmu chagy..bagaimana kau suka di Korea"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening anak kecil yang kini tengah berada didalam pelukannya.

"Sangat suka…aku suka Korea karena ada paman dan oppa"kata Ryeowoon lalu memeluk erat Kyuhyun

"Oppa?"

"Eumm dia paman" kata Ryeowoon sambil menunjuk Sunghyun yang tengah berdiri memandang kagum pria dewasa yang tengah mengendong Ryeowoon.

"Ohh bukankah kau putra Yesung hyung"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau kenal ayahku paman?"Tanya Sunghyun

"Hanya tahu saja"

"Oppa paman Kyuhyun ini sangat pintar maen game..dia juga tidak suka sayuran sama sepertimu"

"Kau tidak suka sayuran?"

"Aku membenci benda itu paman"

"Kita sama"

"Kau tidak ingin turun dari gendongan paman Kyuhyun Wonnie ah"Tanya Sunghyun sedikit sebal

"Wae?"kaya Ryeowoon

"Kasihan paman Kyuhyun"

"Aniya.. aku akan menjadi istri paman Kyuhyun jadi tidak mungkin paman keberatan..bukan begitu paman?"

"Mwo"kata Sunghyun terkejut dengan jawaban Ryeowoon.

"Sudah jadi istrinya nanti saja..sekarang kita makan..kau lapar?"

"Eumm sangat"

"Apa kau menunggu jemputanmu Sunghyun? Kalau tidak ikutlah bersama kami.."

"terima kasih paman tapi sepertinya eomma akan marah"

"Bukankah kau belum dijemput?"

"Sekarang sudah..eomma sudah datang.."

Dari kejauhan nampak Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada. Sungmin melihat anaknya tampak akrab dengan lelaki yang seharusnya ia panggil appa.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma"sapa Ryeowoon sopan

"ooh annyeong Wonnie ah..Ayo kita pulang chagy"

"Eomma"

"Appa sudah menunggu"kata Sungmin sambil mengandeng Sunghyun tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sungmin. Sunghyun memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakan eommanya dan paman PSP saling mengenal.

"Bisa kita bicara"kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi. " Hyunnie ajak Ryeowoon bermain disana lebih dulu..paman ingin berbicara sebentar dengan eommamu"kata Kyuhyun lalu menurunkan Ryeowoon dari gendongannya dan membiarkan Sunghyun mengandeng tangan Ryeowoon menuju taman bermain disamping TK.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Sungmin terlihat sinis dari nada bicaranya

"Kau baik-baik saja"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku mempunyai suami dan anak yang menyayangiku"

"Aku senang jika kau baik-baik saja"

"Seharusnya memang begitu"

"Kau bahagia Ming"

"Apa keadaanku saat ini tidak cukup menggambarkan bahwa aku bahagia"

"Maksudku .."

"Ryeowoon anakmu"

"Dia dekat denganku"

"Tentu saja dia anakmu jadi dia dekat denganmu"

"Dekat bukan berarti dia anakku Ming"

"Maaf Kyuhyun ssi aku harus segera pulang dan satu lagi namaku Kim Sungmin bukan Ming.. berhenti memanggilku Ming seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku" kata Sungmin lalu pergi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..bahkan waktu lima tahun tidak mampu untuk menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku"

"Lepaskan tanganmu"

"Tidak bisakah kau dengar penjelasanku?"

"Apa Ryeowook tidak cukup untukmu hingga kau berpaling pada wanita lain?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa Victoria lebih memuaskanmu daripada Ryeowook"

"Kau salah paham Ming tentang waktu itu.."

"Namaku Kim Sungmin"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya secara utuh"

"Untuk apa aku harus mendengar dari awal jika jika di akhir pun sudah sangat menyakitkanku..kalian berdua sudah berhasil membuat kami, aku dan Yesung hyung terluka sangat dalam"

"Ming.."

"Lima tahun yang lalu bahkan lima tahun mendatang tidak akan pernah mampu mengubah segalanya. Tidak diriku tidak juga dirimu."

"Kau seperti bintang Ming.. begitu indah namun penuh misteri didalamnya..tidak bisakah kebencianmu luluh sekejab saja hanya untuk mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Masih perlukah? Kau lupa sesuatu Kyuhyun ssi..ahh biar kuingatkan kau satu hal..aku sudah mempunyai putra ah bukan tapi kami sudah mempunyai putra. Sunghyun kami adalah penyatu kami berdua..apakah itu sudah cukup bagimu untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak butuh penjelasanmu"

"Ming"

"Lima tahun yang lalu bagiku adalah sebuah kesalahan..dan aku tidak ingin mengingat kesalahan itu"

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin..sangat"kata Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri karena Sungmin telah pergi dari hadapannya. Kini Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang nanar seseorang yang ia cintai perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa oppa memandang mereka begitu serius"Tanya Ryeowoon yang berada dalam ayunan bersama Sunghyun

"Apa pamanmu itu kenal dengan eommaku? Sepertinya mereka dekat"

"Mollayo oppa..aku kan tidak tinggal disini dulu"

"Eommaku seperti sangat membenci paman psp itu"

"Apa oppa? Kau berbicara apa? siapa yang membenci?"

"Ani…bukan apa-apa ayo kita bermain lagi"

"Baby ah ayo kita pulang…Woonie ah sampai berjumpa lagi besok"kata Sungmin lalu menggandeng Sunghyun menuju Mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat tengah duduk disebuah café yang terletak dipinggiran kota. Sedikit menjauh dari keramaian yang ada café ini menawarkan sebuah minuman dan makanan yang khas. Tidak terlalu ramai memang mengingat letak café ini namun meskipun tidak pernah ramai café ini sama sekali tak pernah sepi pelanggan. Nampak wanita itu tengah menyesap kopi pesanannya. Didampingi dengan sepotong cake menambahkan kesan manis dalam hidupnya yang kelam. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya diminta untuk bertunangan dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya hidupnya bagai kopi pahit tanpa gula sama sekali. Seperti sepotong kue tanpa terigu bahkan seperti hujan tanpa mendung.

Demi rasa baktinya pada orang tua ia rela mengorbankan cintanya. Ya sebuah cinta dari seorang pria yang telah mengisi hatinya selama tiga tahun. Namun cinta itu harus berakhir ketika dirinya ditunangkan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya yang butuh bantuan suntikan dana. Ini lah bisnis dimana ada peluang apapun dikorbankan demi suatu keuntungan dan aku menyadari itu. namun kami memang hanya bertunangan. Karena aku memiliki cinta yang lain dan akupun juga tahu bahwa dia juga memiliki cinta yang lain. Oleh karena itu kami berdua sangat cocok karena memiliki latar belakang yang sama soal percintaan.

"Kau sudah lama Chagi?"Tanya pria itu lalu mengecup pipi sang wanita lembut

"Aniya..baru saja aku sampai"

"Bagaimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja..sebentar lagi juga dia akan kesini"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu" kata seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan seorang anak ditangannya.

"Kyu…"

"Changmin ah.."

"Siapa dia? Putrimu?"

"Aniya paman..aku calon istri paman game"

"Paman game? Aigoo kau salah jika memanggilnya seperti itu chagy..turunlah ayo kita pilih makan siangmu disana"ajak Victoria pada Ryeowoon lalu mengandengnya menuju deretan cake-cake manis.

"Siapa dia Kyu?"

"Dia putri Ryeowook"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat dekat"

"Kau juga semakin lengket saja..apa kau tidak ingin menikahinya?"

"Dia masih tunaganmu Kyu"

"Jika kau ingin aku bisa membatalkannya sekarang"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat Kyu"

"Lalu kapan?"

"Nanti saat aku bisa membuktikan pada ayah Vic aku mampu membahagiakannya"

"Bukankah dia bahagia sekarang"

"Sebentar lagi Kyu..aku pastikan hari itu aku akan menikahinya"

"Yahh semoga begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa apa appa mengenal paman PSP itu?"Tanya Sunghyun pada sang appa yang tengah memeluknya. Kini mereka tengah berada dibalkon. Yesung menidurkan dirinya pada kursi panjang lalu Sunghyun tengkurap diatas tubuh sang ayah.

"Wae?"

"Ani hanya saja eomma terlihat membencinya.."

"Benarkah? Appa rasa tidak begitu"

"Mungkin saja appa.. apa appa ingin kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Ryeowoon tidak memiliki seorang ayah"

"Mwo?"

"Aku mengatakan padanya kalau ia boleh menganggap appa sebagai appanya juga"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa appa?"

"Ani..tapi kenapa kau melakukannya chagy?"

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya appa"

"Anak appa benar-benar hebat"

"Tentu aku kan anak appa dan eomma"

"Siapa yang anak eomma?"kata Sungmin yang datang secara tiba-tiba membawa sepiring buah untuk anak dan teman hidupnya.

"Tentu saja aku eomma"

"jinja?"

"Sunghyun ah bagaimana jika eomma hanya milik appa saja tanpa ada Sunghyun?"Tanya Yesung menggoda Sunghyun

"Ani…eomma milikku appa.."

"Eomma milikku.."

"milikku appa"

Mereka berdua saling berebut Sungmin adalah miliknya. Hingga membuat Sungmin tidak mampu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah dua orang yang disayanginya itu. hingga Sunghyun kesal lalu menggelitik bagian tubuh sensitif Yesung begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang membantu Sunghyun mengerjai Yesung habis-bahisan. Sunggguh sebuah potret keluarga bahagia tanpa noda sedikitpun. Hanya kebahagian dan kesempurnaan yang melingkupi mereka.

"Aku rasa kalian benar-benar bahagia"

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Kenapa semakin kesini ini ff berasa sinetron ya?

Tapi tak apalah..

Maaf jika semakin hari ff ini semakin ngaco dan ga ada kemajuan sama sekali..

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ff ini ^^b

Saya sangat mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua..

#bow


End file.
